Scotch and Bourbon
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: "About him, I regret what happened, even now." Who exactly was 'him' The answer was an arrow to Tooru's heart.


**Detective Conan**

**Scotch and Bourbon**

**Family/Tragedy**

**Bourbon**

"**About him, I regret what happened, even now." Who exactly was 'him?' The answer was an arrow to Tooru's heart.**

**(Don't own Case Closed. But if this theory turns out to be true, I RULE! XD)**

* * *

Scotch and Bourbon

* * *

Tooru could remember how, every night, before he went to bed, his father would read him a story. And unlike other kids his age, who would have felt content listening about super heroes or vigilantes, Tooru much preferred his father's daily adventures.

"Tell me a story, Papa," he would say.

"Have you brushed your teeth, Rei?" his father would ask.

Tooru would give a nod in reply.

"Have you changed into your pajamas?"

Another nod. Sometimes, he would even pull his blanket away to show his favorite pair of pajamas.

Ones with policemen all over them.

His father would laugh at that, then sit down in his regular seat.

"Well, what would you like to hear this time?" he would ask.

Tooru would look to his ceiling, as if in thought. "I think...your latest capture."

"Ah, you want to know about that," his father would say. "But you've already heard it a thousand times."

"But it changes every time," Tooru would argue. "It's never the same story twice."

That would always bring a smile to his father's face.

"Yes, I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

When Tooru would nod, his father would laugh. "Alright," he would say. "But only if you go to sleep."

Tooru would then push himself further into his bed, a smile on his face the whole time. Then his father would fold his legs and rear his head back. "Well, let's see...how should I start this time?"

He would ever so often look to his son for help in telling the story, as Tooru seemed to have some obvious talent for it. Sometimes, Tooru himself would be telling the story to his father.

"Once, there was this man named Furuya," he began, "who was well known as a great marksman."

Tooru remembered beaming. He was liking where this was going already.

"Well, one day, after saying goodbye to his little boy – who, incidentally, had his mother's jam all over his face," that earned a bright red-faced Tooru, who hid under his covers to hide it; "Furuya had to go and figure out exactly what was going on at a department store. And he had to do it secretly, because if the bad guys knew about it, he'd get in a lot of trouble."

Tooru would look on, a smile hidden beneath his covers.

"He was able to find the bad guy that was giving everybody a hard time, but the bad guy didn't want to come and take a ride in the back of his car."

"Why didn't he?" Tooru remembered asking. "Didn't he want to turn on the siren?"

His father laughed, just as he would always do when his son said something so innocent. "No, he didn't," he said. "So he says to Furuya, 'You'd better leave me alone, Furuya, if you ever want to see that kid of yours again.'"

Tooru clenched the fabric of his covers. "What did Furuya say to that?"

His father chuckled. "Well, he said, 'You don't know my kid. Heck, you don't even know me. Even if you made it so he couldn't see me again, he would walk down my path, in my favorite pair of galoshes if he had to, and he'd bring you down. Then I'd be able to see him all over again.'"

Tooru smiled. "Did he...give up after that?"

His father shook his head. "Nope. So Furuya had to give him a good boxing move to the stomach in order to stop him from hurting a bunch of innocent puppies."

Tooru chuckled. "And then...what did the...boy say?"

With that, he fell asleep, just as he always did when his father told him such 'harrowing' tales.

His sleeping face – the only time his innocence would shine through his dark skin – was the most adorable sight to his father, prompting the man to chuckle as he adjusted his son's blankets.

Then he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, just as he always did, and left the room. "He came racing to the door...and welcomed his father home," he said, closing the door softly so as not to wake his little boy.

* * *

Years went by, Tooru remembered, with his father hardly changing a bit. Same applied to his mother as well. Tooru, however, went through his allotted growth spurts so quickly, his mother was just barely able to remember his shoe size. His father actually ended up giving him some of his old suits to tie him down until they could buy a whole new wardrobe for him.

He could still remember his mother in tears when they found that he'd been accepted into the police academy.

"M-Mother, it's not that big a deal," he said. "Honest."

"No, Rei," his father said. "It **is** a big deal." He placed his hands on his son's shoulders and looked at him. "You've grown up so much. And now, you're going to the academy."

Tooru smiled softly when his father teared up a little bit and placed his hand on his head. "It just...seems only yesterday that you were a little boy, saying you were going to follow in my footsteps. We didn't think you'd actually do it."

"I may be 18, Dad," Tooru said, "but I'm still going to be your little boy." He then wrapped his arms around not only his father, but his mother as well. "That's a promise."

His parents returned the hug in an instant. It was just like him to say something like that, even though most would consider it childish. All Tooru would say to such people was, "So what? I'm an only child."

"Well, if you are going to still be our little boy," his father said, suddenly attempting to lighten the mood, "just remember the rule."

"What rule?" Tooru asked, tilting his head to the side.

His father placed his hand on Tooru's shoulder again. "When you get a girlfriend, you introduce her to us three days before you start dating."

"Father!" Tooru snapped, almost going with his father's teasing.

That brought a laugh out of his mother.

Within seconds, the men were laughing as well.

His father was always good at that; brightening the mood with a simple action.

So that's where Tooru got his knack for that kind of thing.

* * *

Gin looked to the entrance to the Black Organization's headquarters. A young man, about 24 years old, with short marigold hair was standing before the stairs, a grin on his face. "Hello," he said. "My name is Tooru Amuro. A pleasure to meet you." He ended his last few words with a polite, almost butler-like, bow.

"Who is this kid?" Gin asked Vermouth.

"Got me," Vermouth responded. "He was recruited not too long ago by one of our other members."

"Which one?"

"Me."

One of the members, Scotch, walked up to Tooru and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I brought him up to the Boss and the Boss approved of him. So welcome Bourbon to our ranks."

"He's got a codename already?" Vodka asked.

"Yep," Tooru said. "Bourbon. And you are?"

"None of your concern," Vodka responded. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Tooru said. "Very much so, in fact. Thank you."

Gin simply scoffed. "A rookie, joining the codenamed members of the Organization?" he asked. "The Boss must be losing it."

With that, he left the room, with Vermouth following close behind, but not before winking at the newest alcohol. Tooru froze a little bit, as it caught him by surprise, but he thawed out when the final member, Vodka, scoffed and walked away.

Scotch smiled a little bit, then looked at Tooru. "Come on," he said. "I'll drive you home."

"Ah, thank you, Scotch," Tooru said with a grin.

With that, he followed him out of the hideout.

As soon as they were in the car and on the road, the smile that was on Scotch's face vanished. "Now," he said, "remind me again why you were allowed to do this? I distinctly remember telling the higher-ups that I **didn't **want you on this assignment. It's too risky."

"That's true," Tooru said, "but having an extra member of the secret police on the inside makes it easier to find evidence against them without attracting any suspicion. And out of all the members of the secret police, I know you the best."

"You used this in your argument for approval, didn't you?" Scotch asked.

"Yes, I did," Tooru said simply. "And they agreed."

Scotch let out a laugh as they drove onto the highway. "You know I don't approve of this," he said. "This is a dangerous assignment. What'll those around you do if you die while handling it?"

"Father," Tooru said suddenly, catching Scotch's attention. He turned to look the man in the eye, something Scotch did as well. "I may still be your little boy, but I am capable of taking care of myself. You don't have to worry about me." He then looked back to the road, prompting his father to do the same. "Besides, you're the one I'm worried about. Like you said, this is a dangerous assignment. And if you were to die while performing it, Mother would be heartbroken." His fists clenched. "And so would I."

Suddenly, a light jab to his head caught Tooru's attention and he looked back to his father. Scotch was wearing his typical, everyday grin. "The same goes for you, kid," he said. "So don't die, unless you want me and your mother to mourn and feel all alone when we bury you."

Tooru grinned. There his father went again.

"I won't," he said. "So you just worry about keeping yourself alive."

"Let's stop talking about it," Scotch said with a chuckle. "If we keep this up, it'll keep rotating until we get to your apartment."

"You brought it up."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to stop. So listen to your father."

"But during this mission, I'm Tooru Amuro. Not Rei Furuya."

"Then listen to your superior before he grounds you."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Okay, Gin, I'm here," Scotch said, letting out a yawn. "What's so gosh darn important, you had to call me out in the middle of the night?"

"You're not the only one," Tooru said, appearing in the empty area of Tropical Land that they were meeting in. He was wearing a dark jacket over a white wool turtleneck. Quite possibly, when he was called, he was getting ready for bed, as one of the buttons on his jacket had been left undone. "Gin, I'm not going to scold you, but you do know growing boys need their sleep, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Gin said. "But you're no growing boy, are you?"

"I suppose I'm not," Tooru said with a grin.

"Now, we're missing one more person. Where's Rye?"

"Right here," Rye said, making his way towards Tooru and Gin. Even though it was dark, he was easy to distinguish from other people, with his long hair, black knit cap, and light brown bomber jacket. "So what's the big deal, Gin? It's pretty late, even in our standards."

"Good," Gin said. "Now that we're all here, I thought you might want to know something."

"And what would that be?" Tooru asked, placing his hands in his pockets. "Is it really so important that you had to wake us all up at 3 AM?"

"Oh yes, very important," Gin said. "Don't worry, though. One of you will be going to sleep in a few minutes."

That raised the eyebrows on all three men.

Then, in the time it took for them to blink, Gin held his gun out to Scotch, his finger on the trigger.

Tooru's heart froze up.

"Wha-What are you doing?" he asked, doing his best to keep his fright hidden away.

"Gin, if this is your idea of a joke, it's most certainly not funny," Scotch said. "Now put that thing away."

"Sorry, Scotch," Gin said, a grin forming on his face. "I don't take orders from liars."

"Liars?" Rye repeated. "Gin, where are you going with this?"

"I'll tell you," Gin said. "This guy right here is a member of the Secret Police of Japan. A rat in our Organization."

Tooru's eyes widened with horror. So did Scotch's. Fortunately for Tooru, Gin's back was turned to him, so he couldn't see his shock about his father's cover being blown.

"Gin, we can't make an assumption like that without any proof," Tooru said. "Where's the evidence?"

"Right here."

Gin then threw a flash drive Tooru's way, something he caught as quickly as he could.

"Information on our Organization," Gin said. "Information that was intercepted on its way to the Secret Police Force. Information you sent to them, Scotch."

Scotch caught himself backing away, his fingernails digging into his palms.

Tooru, meanwhile, was on the verge of reaching for his gun. Gin was an expert marksman, yes, but with his back turned, not even he could-

He suddenly froze when Scotch started giving him his usual, "Don't move an inch," hand gesture. "Father..."

Scotch then revealed a grin. "So, I've been found out," he said. "Who knew that someone like you would have been the one who would blow my cover."

Tooru's breath was catching in the back of his throat. "Father...what are you doing?"

He read his father's eyes in an instant.

"_Just follow my lead._"

Tooru took a couple of steps forward, swallowing his terror as he readied his gun. "So," he said, forcing a grin onto his face. "You're a traitor, Scotch? How sad. And to think, I was actually beginning to like you."

"I'm honored," Scotch said.

"Gin," went Tooru, turning to face the man in question. "How about you let me handle this? This man brought me into the Organization, so I would like the pleasure of being the one who takes him out of it."

"Sure," Gin said, suddenly pointing his gun at Tooru's head. "After I get some information out of him."

"What are you doing, Gin?" Scotch asked.

"It's just like he said. You brought him to the Organization. Who's to say you didn't bring in another traitor?"

Tooru's blood was running cold in his body. He was breaking out in a cold sweat, something he hoped Gin would not see.

"So let me get this straight," Rye said. "You're accusing Bourbon of being an infiltrator?"

"You got it," Gin said.

"And what evidence do you have that supports that theory?"

"I don't need any. If I'm right, I'm right."

Scotch could feel his blood boiling while Tooru desperately fought to keep his cool. To heck with his cover. His boy's life was in danger. A scowl formed on his face as he reached for his gun.

"Father, don't!"

"Put your gun away, Scotch," Gin said. "You'll only end up regretting it."

Scotch didn't listen. Ripping his gun from his holster, he aimed for Gin's head, with the latter pulling his gun away from Tooru's head so he could better hit Scotch.

All that followed after...was the echo of the firing of a gun.

* * *

Tooru's entire world froze over. Something warm and wet had splattered against his face during the five slow seconds since the gunshot pierced through the air.

Scotch remained still for a moment, then looked down to his chest.

Blood.

And lots of it.

He looked forward again.

Rye's shotgun was smoking, his face and upper body covered in slight spatters of blood, indicating only one thing.

He just shot Scotch.

"Well, well," Gin said. "I was hoping that I would be the one to kill you."

Scotch only let out a strangled grunt.

"Hmph," went Gin, giving his fedora a tug. "Nighty night, traitor."

Scotch then fell to the ground, his blood staining the dirt below him.

With that, Gin turned and started to leave. "Thanks for coming, Rye."

"You're welcome," Rye responded. "Just remember that you owe me."

"Unlikely."

Then he left Tropical Land, leaving Tooru to force himself to stand tall.

Rye only stayed a moment longer. "Sorry I stole your kill," he said, walking away with his head hung low.

As soon as the sound of his feet against the grass was out of earshot, Tooru let himself fall to his knees. Then he pulled his trembling hand forward, touching his father's now cold shoulder.

"Father..."

It was too late to receive any reply.

He was gone.

Scotch was dead.

* * *

Tooru entered his father's den a few days later, his mother following close behind. "I still can't believe it," she said. "This room...is going to feel so empty without him."

Tooru placed his hand on his father's favorite chair. "I know," he said under his breath.

His mother let out a sniff. "He still wrote, you know?"

That got his attention.

"Remember when you were a little boy? How you'd always ask your father to tell you stories before you went to bed?"

Tooru nodded. Over the course of 72 hours, they had become his happiest memories.

"Well, even when you stopped asking for stories, he still wrote them down like he would when he was telling them to you. They became like his diary."

His mother then walked over to the desk and picked up a flash drive. "He put them all on this."

Tooru looked at it for a moment.

Then he shook his head. "You keep it, Mother," he said. "I don't need it."

His mother began to tear up. "**You** don't," she said, placing it in his hand. "My little boy **does**."

He looked at it for only a moment longer before finally nodding his head and placing it in his pocket.

Then his mother cupped her hands on his cheeks and proceeded to cry. "Oh, my dear," she sobbed, burying her head in his jacket.

Tooru offered no response.

He couldn't say anything that could possibly soothe his mother's broken heart.

* * *

He returned to his apartment later that day, leaving his mother's now empty home for the 'comfort' of his own. Then he undid his jacket and threw it onto his couch, the flash drive in his hand. He stared at it for a second or two, contemplating whether or not he should see what was inside.

"_**You**__ don't. My little boy __**does.**__"_

Sighing, he sat down and placed the flash drive in his computer.

True to what his mother said, there were little short stories, police stories that Tooru used to love hearing. His father had even dated them, so Tooru – or anybody who read them, for that matter – would know exactly which story it was.

Most of them were fairly simple.

"Furuya watched his son win his first tennis game."

"Furuya actually cried when he saw his son in his police uniform for the first time.

"Furuya was there when his son solved his first case."

Little things that the younger him didn't fully appreciate.

But then, as he continued to scroll down the many stories that his father had written, one stood out.

The last one.

According to the date, it was written mere hours before he died.

Tooru's eyes were locked on it as he read every word his father left behind.

"_Furuya's day didn't end when he got home this time,_" it read. "_In the middle of the night, he got a call from one of the bad guys. The bad guy told him to meet him where they're building that Mystery Coaster in Tropical Land. Furuya...well, Furuya was scared. He was worried that maybe the bad guys figured out what he'd been doing. And that maybe they might have found out that his son was working with them too. If that's the case, then his son's in a lot of danger."_

Tooru could feel the sigh that his father left when he wrote that part down.

"_Furuya decided he's going to meet the bad guys. But if he was right, and he doesn't get to come back and taste his wife's delicious dinner, he just wanted to let his son know...how proud he was of him."_

Tooru lowered his head and let it fall against his propped up hands.

"_How much he loved him."_

Tears hit the desk below Tooru's elbows.

"_And if his son started reading this, Furuya wanted him to know one other thing. 'You're still my little boy, Rei. No matter how big you get, or how well you can take care of yourself, or even what you choose to call yourself later in life, that shall never change. Never. And I've still got my eye on you, no matter what you say. So don't do anything stupid. Because if you do, you're grounded, little man._"

His shoulders heaved as he desperately fought off the emotion that was swelling up in his chest.

But it was a losing battle on his part.

His father always was a great marksman.

Probably the best in the world.

* * *

**D.T.B: Yeah. My theory. Scotch was Bourbon's dad. Works in my mind. Please review. :)**


End file.
